1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for controlling the operation of high capacity communication networks that use fiber optic technology. Specifically, the invention relates to controlling the routing of data signals to a large number of users at different wavelengths using wavelength-selection, space-division optical cross-connecting switch devices, and asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) switches.
2. Related Art
High-speed, high-capacity optical communication systems are being developed. U.S. high-technology companies are developing the "Information Super Highway." This "Information Super Highway" is envisioned to be a communication system that adapts various types of user data services. For example, the system is designed to accommodate different types of data including voice, data, still-image, and live-video/voice multicast transmissions to a large number of users. The system may send the data in "burst" transmissions between individual users and/or between regions. Individual users may access the system through a local area network using desktop computers. Different regions of the country may access the system through wide area networks.
In the "Super Highway" or in any future network, user traffic patterns will likely evolve and usage is expected to rapidly increase along with more complex services. As the "Super Highway" or network expands, the system's ability to adapt to the expansion may be severely taxed. In other words, problems may occur if the "Super Highway" or network is unable to adapt to the changing traffic patterns without degrading its service to its current users.
The challenge facing the telecommunications industry is designing a network that can allocate and manage a growing data transmission capacity that is capable of incorporating new users and new equipment while serving its current users. The industry also faces the challenge of designing the network to be capable of reconfiguring itself for an optimum level of efficiency. To meet the operating requirements for various types of data communication, the "Information Super Highway" and any similar future networks must be designed to reconfigure themselves relatively quickly and efficiently.